Network software applications typically maintain a centralized network database for application and/or user data. In some cases, a device may download or replicate a subset of the central database from the network database, and then disconnect from the network. For example, a wireless handheld device may download calendar and contact information from a central database such as a web site. If information maintained by the network database is modified, or the replicated subset of information itself is modified, a synchronization event may be needed to update such changes in both data locations. For example, assume a user adds a new appointment to a calendar application. When the handheld device establishes a connection with the network database, the calendar information stored by the network database may need to be updated to reflect the modified data from the handheld device, and vice-versa. As the volume of application data increases, as well as the number of devices attempting to synchronize with the network database, however, synchronization events may become increasingly time and bandwidth intensive. Consequently, improved synchronization techniques may be needed to solve these and other problems.